


If You're Very Very Good

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [69]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Community: fan_flashworks, Hand Jobs, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Tony showers Peter with lots of praise and compliments.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: H2's fan_flashworks [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/571885
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4, fan_flashworks





	If You're Very Very Good

Tony skimmed his fingers down Peter's naked back. Strong, muscular, and supple under his touch. He felt Peter shiver and he smiled. "Beautiful," he whispered and got another shiver. That was the best part - Peter's delicious reactions.

"More," Peter said, wriggling a little and pressing back into Tony's hand.

"How come you behave so well in here, but you don't listen when you're out there?" Tony asked with a wave of his hand toward the outside. Peter had a habit of not doing what he was told. Tony'd seen it more times than he could remember. He'd had to clean it up a few of those times too.

Peter grinned at him over his shoulder. "Maybe because in here you call me 'beautiful' and tell me how well I'm doing."

"Do I do that?" he asked. He knew he did. In here, when they were alone, he showered Peter with compliments and praise. Ever since he found out that those little shivers went much deeper than just the surface. "I can't say the same things out there in the field. You'd never get anything done."

Peter moaned softly and leaned back against Tony. "You're always so mean to me."

Tony curled an arm around Peter's middle. "Yes. I can see how I'm being just awful to you right now. Dreadful. Terrible. Why are you still here?" His other hand dipped low to cup Peter's cock through his pants.

"Awful. So mean," Peter rumbled. "You are a very bad man," he added when Tony started rubbing him.

"Everybody knows that." Tony grinned wickedly. He held Peter close against his chest and kept rubbing gently. "Would you like me to make you come, Pete?" he asked, lips against Peter's ear.

Peter moaned, arching back against Tony. "Please?"

"Only if you're very, very good."

"I'm always good."

"Yes you are. What are you going to do for me after I get you off?"

Peter whimpered softly. "Wh-whatever you want."

"I like that. Very good." He kept rubbing at Peter's cock. He tipped his head a bit when Peter leaned his head to kiss at Tony's jaw.

"Please, Tony," he whined.

Tony's smile was back. "I'm taking my time. I don't want to rush. I love the way you look when I make you wait. And the way you press against me when you finally get to come. It's gorgeous."

Peter whined again, but more of a needy moaning sound this time.

Tony could feel Peter's cock getting harder. "Oh, someone liked that, huh? You like it when I say you're gorgeous? Or beautiful? Or amazing?"

Peter's cock grew harder with each question. And he arched harder against Tony's chest. And his moans got louder. He was so ready.

Tony kept working Peter until he felt him come in his pants, then began to slump in Tony's arms. "Very good, kid. So hot. So sexy. Definitely doing that again."

Peter made a soft little pleased sound.

Smiling, Tony curled his arms around Peter, holding him close against his chest. He loved making Peter happy.


End file.
